The present invention relates to a manual transport and gear storage system for watercraft. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for facilitating the manual, wheeled transport of a watercraft.
Recreational watercraft such as canoes, small boats and dinghies are used under circumstances which often require the craft to be manually transported over land. In some instances it is relatively easy for one or two persons to lift the vessel and carry it to a desired location. However, canoeing and other activities often require the portage over rough terrain of a vessel loaded with gear. Such a portage can be very difficult for two or more people and can be virtually impossible for a single individual.
Portaging of canoes and similar watercraft can be accomplished by lashinq paddles or members to the vessel, thus enabling these devices to serve as handles for supporting and carrying the vessel. Those devices which enable paddles or similar members to serve as a yoke system for carrying a watercraft are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,016,615; 4,236,267; 4,804,123; and 4,850,296. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,367 describes a shoulder-mounted assembly to enable an individual to carry a canoe. While such devices may be useful, they do not eliminate the need for having to lift and carry a vessel over terrain which is sometime rough. Moreover, many of the devices described in the patents referenced above require the vessel to be inverted, thus making it difficult or impossible to transport the vessel and any gear within the vessel simultaneously.
Wheeled devices are also disclosed which are adapted to be attached to a vessel such as a canoe in order to facilitate manual, wheeled transport of watercraft. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,127 and 4,936,595. These devices are useful in that they eliminate the need to lift and carry a sometimes heavy watercraft such as a canoe. However, these devices do not solve all the problems attendant to the manual transport of watercraft. For example, the devices disclosed in the '127 and '595 Patents are not adapted to remain secured to the vessel while it is in use. Thus, a significant period of assembly time may be required before a vessel can be adapted for manual transport.
Accordingly, there is still a need for improved devices which assist one in manually transporting a watercraft over land. It would also be desirable to incorporate within such a device a secure and waterproof storage sack in which to stow gear and supplies.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which enables one to easily and safely effect manual, wheeled transport of a watercraft over land. Another object is to provide such an apparatus which may be permanently secured to the watercraft without interfering with use of the vessel. It is also an object to provide such an apparatus having wheels which are easily removed for stowage during use of the vessel in water. A further object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus which includes an integral, secure and waterproof gear stowage system. Other objects of the invention will be apparent upon reading the description which follows.